قلباً وقالباً/معرض صور
صور من فيلم قلباً وقالباً. صور دعائية Inside_Out_Poster.jpg|First poster in English language InsideOut Original Arabic Poster.png|الملصق العربي الرسمي Inside_out_ver2_xlg.jpg|Spanish teaser poster Inside Out Teaser Poster 3.jpg Tumblr nq7ditoEyD1rvhqlvo1 1280.jpg|German poster Tumblr nq7ditoEyD1rvhqlvo9 1280.jpg|Spanish poster Inside Out French Poster.jpg|French poster inside_out_ver4_xlg.jpg|Sadness character poster Inside Out Character Poster Joy.jpg|Joy character poster Inside Out Character Poster Fear.jpg|Fear character poster Inside Out Character Poster Disgust.jpg|Disgust character poster Inside Out Character Poster Anger.jpg|Anger character poster inside out.jpg ISO Textless Poster.jpg Inside Out Japanese Poster.jpg Inside-Out-7.png French Inside Out Poster.jpg Inside-Out-15.jpg iop-poster.jpg Inside-Out-19.jpg Inside-Out-20.png Inside-Out-21.jpg Inside-Out-22.jpg Inside-Out-23.jpg Inside-Out-24.jpg Inside-Out-25.jpg Inside-Out-26.jpg Inside-Out-27.jpg Inside-Out-28.jpg Inside-Out-29.jpg Inside-Out-30.jpg Inside-Out-49.jpg Inside-Out-50.jpg Inside-Out-51.jpg Inside-Out-52.jpg Inside-Out-53.jpg Inside-Out-54.jpg Inside-Out-55.jpg Inside-Out-59.jpg Inside-Out-60.png Inside-Out-62.jpg Inside-Out-63.jpg Inside-Out-65.jpg Inside-Out-66.jpg Inside-Out-64.jpg inside-out-pixar-2015.jpg Inside-Out-90.jpg Inside-Out-91.jpg Inside-Out-92.jpg Inside-Out-95.png Inside-Out-96.png Inside-Out-97.png Inside-Out-98.png Inside-Out-99.png Inside-Out-100.png Inside-Out-101.jpg Inside-Out-102.jpg Inside-Out-103.jpg Inside-Out-104.jpg Inside-Out-106.jpg Inside-Out-107.jpg Inside-Out-138.jpg Inside-Out-139.jpg Inside-Out-140.jpg Inside-Out-157.jpg Inside-Out-158.jpg Inside-Out-159.jpg Inside-Out-160.jpg Inside-Out-163.jpg Inside-Out-162.jpg SADNESS.jpg JOY.jpg ANGER.jpg DISGUST.jpg FEAR.jpg Inside-Out-207.jpg Inside-Out-208.jpg Inside-Out-209.jpg Inside-Out-210.jpg Inside-Out-211.jpg Inside-Out-212.jpg Inside Out full characters.jpg Inside-Out-278.jpg Royal baby sadness.jpg Royal Baby Fear.jpg Royal baby joy.jpg Royal baby anger.jpg Royal baby disgust.jpg Inside Out Promo 1.jpg Inside Out Promo 3.jpg Inside-Out-303.jpg Inside-Out-315.jpg Inside-Out-316.jpg Inside-Out-317.jpg Inside-Out-318.jpg Inside-Out-319.jpg Inside-Out-320.jpg Inside-Out-321.jpg Inside-Out-322.jpg Inside-Out-323.jpg Inside-Out-324.jpg Inside-Out-325.jpg Inside-Out-326.jpg Inside-Out-327.jpg Inside Out - Why the Long Face.jpg Inside-Out-340.jpg Tumblr nq7ditoEyD1rvhqlvo8 1280.jpg Tumblr nq7ditoEyD1rvhqlvo7 1280.jpg Tumblr nq7ditoEyD1rvhqlvo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nq7ditoEyD1rvhqlvo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nq7ditoEyD1rvhqlvo2 1280.jpg danishposter.jpg|poster for the danish version Inside Out The Junior Novelization.jpg InsideOutBlurayComboArt.jpg Three day weekend.jpg Inside Out Textless Poster.jpg صور مجسمة Sadness Render.png|Sadness JOY Render.png|Joy Fear Render.png|Fear DISGUST Render.png|Disgust ANGER Render.png|Anger Inside Out Promo 2.png JOY Fullbody Render.png FEAR Fullbody Render.png SADNESS Fullbody Render.png ANGER Fullbody Render.png DISGUST Fullbody Render.png Joy and Sadness Render.png تصاميم ورسومات Inside-The-Mind-Film-Concept-Art.jpg|Official concept art from the film. InsideOut_D23_Lineup.pub16.1.jpg|First look of Fear, Sadness, Joy, Disgust, and Anger Inside_out_logo_crop.jpg|Inside Out's Original Logo 470 2755524.jpg|Mindy Kaling, the voice of Disgust, holding the script for the film at a recording session. Inside-Out-Logo.jpg|Official Inside Out logo 10462973_10152564135249078_3377705578540589449_n.jpg|A second look at the main characters (except Riley) tumblr_n7hl9dbFwO1qfwr7qo2_1280.jpg|Concept Art Inside Out 3.png|The Emotions' final designs. Joy still and Concept art.jpg|Joy (now) and concept art Inside-Out-141.jpg Inside-Out-142.jpg Inside-Out-143.jpg Inside-Out-144.jpg Inside-Out-145.jpg Inside-Out-146.jpg Inside-Out-147.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 13.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 12.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 11.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 10.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 09.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 08.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 07.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 06.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 05.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 04.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 03.jpg Inside Out Concept Art 02.jpg Fear-Clay.jpg Inside Out Concept 3.jpg Riley's Mind Map.png|Riley's Mind Map Artofjangles.jpg|Concept art of Jangles the Clown BingBongColors.jpeg Inside-Out-Bing-Bong-Concept-Art-pixar-38614954-1280-569.jpg Tumblr nqx6zou7wy1qdbhwwo4 1280.jpg Inside-Out-Disgust-Concept-Art-disney-38679262-1000-551.jpg DSC 0496.jpg Disgust Concept Art 04.jpg LOW2BfN.png Inside-out-concept-art-03.jpg لقطات Inside-Out-121.png Inside-Out-1.png|Riley's memories Inside-Out-2.png|Memory orbs Inside-Out-3.png Inside-Out-8.png|"You want a piece of this, paps!?" Inside Out trailer 2 Screenshot.png Inside Out Screenshot.png Inside-Out-9.png|Mother's emotions Inside-Out-10.png|Father's emotions Inside-Out-11.jpg Inside-Out-12.jpg Inside-Out-13.jpg Inside-Out-14.jpg Inside-Out-42.png Inside-Out-43.png Inside-Out-44.png|Riley playing Ice Hockey Inside-Out-45.png Inside-Out-46.png|Riley getting brain freeze Inside-Out-47.png|"Brain freeze!" Inside-Out-48.png|"Aaaaah!" 11002597_1045719855442826_3144629346649063388_n.jpg|"Shocking, isn't it." Inside-Out-67.png Inside-Out-68.png Inside-Out-69.png Inside-Out-70.png|"Sadness!" Inside-Out-71.png|"She did something to the memory!" Inside-Out-72.png Inside-Out-73.png Inside-Out-74.png Inside-Out-75.png|Riley crying Inside-Out-76.png|Long term memory Inside-Out-77.png|Scared Riley Inside-Out-78.png|"There are no bears in San Francisco." Inside-Out-79.png Inside-Out-80.png|Imagination Land Inside-Out-81.png Inside-Out-82.png Inside-Out-83.png Inside-Out-84.png Inside-Out-85.png|"Who's the birthday girl?!" Inside-Out-86.png Inside-Out-87.png Inside-Out-88.png Inside-Out-89.png Inside-Out-108.png|"This is madness!" Inside-Out-109.png Inside-Out-110.png Inside-Out-111.png Inside-Out-113.png|Riley laughing with Meg. Inside-Out-114.png Inside-Out-115.png Inside-Out-116.png Inside-Out-117.png Inside-Out-118.png Inside-Out-119.png|Riley as a baby Inside-Out-120.png Inside-Out-122.png Inside-Out-123.png|Joy meeting Sadness Inside-Out-124.png Inside-Out-125.png Inside-Out-126.png Inside-Out-127.png Inside-Out-128.png Inside-Out-129.png Inside-Out-130.png Inside-Out-131.png Inside-Out-132.png Inside-Out-134.png Inside-Out-135.png Inside-Out-136.png Riley won't eat broccoli.png|Riley won't eat broccoli Image.engine.jpg Sadness and Joy.png pixar-inside-out-movie.jpg Inside Out Personality Islands.jpg FearinaPanic.jpg Inside-Out-165.jpg Inside-Out-167.png Inside-Out-168.png Inside-Out-169.png|Joy instructs Fear to make a list on all the possible negative outcomes on the first day of school Inside-Out-179.png Inside-Out-170.png|Joy instructs Disgust to make sure Riley stands out but also blend in at school Inside-Out-180.png|"Yes Joy?" Inside-Out-181.png|Joy instructs herself to take charge of the console and keep Riley happy all day long Inside-Out-182.png Inside-Out-183.png|Complementing on her own dress Inside-Out-184.png Inside-Out-185.png Inside-Out-171.png|"Train of Thought. Right on schedule." Inside-Out-172.png|Joy instructs Anger to unload the daydreams Inside-Out-173.png Inside-Out-174.png Inside-Out-175.png|Joy has a super important job just for Sadness Inside-Out-176.png|The circle of sadness Inside-Out-177.png Inside-Out-178.png Haunted_San_Fransisco_home.png|Riley's nightmare ComeplaywithmeRiley.png|"Come live with me, Riley." Urghgoesthemousey.png Bearwithbroccolipizza.png|"Somebody order a broccoli pizza?" Eatmeorganic.png|"Eat me! I'm organic!" Inside-Out-186.png Inside-Out-187.png Inside-Out-188.png Inside-Out-189.png Inside-Out-190.png Inside-Out-191.png|Riley in school Inside-Out-192.png Inside-Out-193.png Inside-Out-194.png Inside-Out-195.png Inside-Out-196.png Inside-Out-197.png Inside-Out-198.png Inside-Out-199.png Inside-out-pixar-movie-screenshot-rileys-dad-kyle-maclachlan-7.jpg Inside-out-pixar-movie-screenshot-rileys-dad-kyle-maclachlan-8.jpg Inside-out-pixar-movie-screenshot-rileys-dad-kyle-maclachlan-9.jpg Inside-out-pixar-movie-screenshot-rileys-dad-kyle-maclachlan-10.jpg Inside-out-pixar-movie-screenshot-rileys-dad-kyle-maclachlan-11.jpg|That's it! Go to your room! Inside-Out-200.png Inside-Out-201.png Inside-Out-202.png Inside-Out-203.png Inside-Out-204.png Inside-Out-205.png Inside-Out-206.png Japanesetrailer2.jpg Inside Out - Cloud Town.jpg Inside Out - Clown.jpg The creation.jpg|The creation of Joy. Bing bong, joy and sadness.jpg Inside-Out-242.jpg Inside-Out-243.png Inside-Out-244.png Inside-Out-245.png Inside-Out-246.png Inside-Out-247.png Inside-Out-248.png Inside-Out-253.png Inside-Out-254.png Inside-Out-255.png Inside-Out-256.png Inside-Out-258.png|Jangles' scary face Inside-Out-259.png Inside-Out-260.png Inside-Out-261.png Inside-Out-262.png Inside-Out-263.png Inside-Out-264.png|"Come on, Grandma." Inside-Out-265.png|"Grandma?" Inside-Out-266.png|Mom and Dad making monkey faces Inside Out Concept 1.jpg Inside Out Concept 2.jpg Inside-Out-267.png Sadness and lava.jpg Awake-Asleep.jpg All islands by night.jpg Inside-Out-268.png|"I just saved our lives." Inside-Out-270.png Inside-Out-271.png|"It could be worse." Inside-Out-272.png|"Yeah Joy, we could be lying on the dirty floor in a bag." Laying in the dirty floor.jpg|Riley lying on the floor in a bag. Inside-Out-273.png Inside-Out-274.png Inside-Out-275.png Inside-Out-276.png Anger_blow_torch.png|Disgust uses Anger as a blowtorch Inside-Out-277.png|"On a scale of 1 to 10, I give this day an F." Fear pushing.jpg Riley in the traffic.jpg|Riley and her family stuck in the traffic Fear like a baby.jpg Three emotions seen from above.jpg Oh, you wouldn't.jpg Bad idea..jpg Angry idea.jpg Emotions Trailer.png Inside-Out-279.jpg Inside-Out-280.jpg Inside-Out-281.jpg Inside-Out-282.jpg Three emotions worried.jpg Inside-Out-283.jpg Inside-Out-284.jpg|Anger freezing solid Inside-Out-285.jpg Inside-Out-286.jpg Inside-Out-287.jpg|Refusing to eat her broccoli Inside-Out-288.jpg|"Did he say we couldn't have dessert?" Inside-Out-289.jpg|"We got an airplane, everybody." Inside-Out-290.jpg picture 6187.jpg Inside-Out-294.jpg Inside-Out-292.jpg Inside-Out-291.jpg Inside-Out-293.jpg Riley crying.png San Francisco.jpg|Riley and her family arriving to San Francisco Riley amd the bar.jpg|Riley deciding to slide down the bar All emotions but sadness.jpg Fear over anger.jpg Fear thorugh the airs.jpg|Anger lifting up Fear Fear after the fire.jpg Friendship island falling down.jpg|The Friendship Island falling into the subconscious. Bing Bong facing the entrance to the Abstract thought.jpg Bing Bong and french fries.jpg Bing Bong in Cloud Town.jpg|A Cloud Town inhabitant complaining with Bing Bong about "destroying" his house About to film a dream.jpg|The Dream Productions crew about to shoot a dream. Fear commenting on the dream.jpg Fear watching a dream.jpg|Fear watching Riley's dream. Happy Family Island.jpg|The Family Island restored. Inside-Out-295.png Inside-Out-296.png|Riley's Core Memories Inside-Out-297.png Inside-Out-298.png Inside-Out-299.png Inside-Out-300.png Inside-Out-301.png|Little Riley naked Inside-Out-302.png Inside-Out-304.jpg Inside-Out-305.png Inside-Out-306.png Inside-Out-307.png|"Great idea. Anger, Fear, Disgust..." Inside-Out-308.png|"...How are we supposed to be happy?" Inside-Out-309.png Inside-Out-310.png|Disgust pretends to be Joy Inside-Out-311.png Inside-Out-312.png Inside-Out-313.png|Fear pretends to be Joy Inside-Out-314.png The forgetters.jpg Bing Bong crying.jpg|Bing Bong about to cry. Inside-Out-328.png Inside-Out-329.png Inside-Out-330.png Inside-Out-331.png Inside-Out-332.png Inside-Out-333.png Inside-Out-334.png Inside-Out-335.jpg Riley screaming in the car.png Riley teddy bear.png|Riley unhappy that her teddy lost its head. Inside-Out-336.jpg Inside-Out-328.jpg Inside-Out-329.jpg Inside-Out-330.jpg|Joy crying Notveryjoyful.png Joy_Realization.png|Joy realizing why everyone came to help Riley. Inside-Out-331.jpg Inside-Out-333.jpg Inside-Out-334.jpg Inside-Out-338.jpg Riley and her dad in the beach.png|Riley burying her father in the sand. Inside-Out-339.jpg Father.png 23F35D1800000578-0-image-a-6 1418242986834.jpg Pixar Post Inside Out 02.PNG Inside-Out-Dad-2015-Wallpaper.jpg Inside-out-pixar-movie-screenshot-riley-family-dinner-2.jpg Bing bong and rocket.png Riley and cookies.png You are my map.jpg The console turning black..jpg|The console turning black. Unscrew Idea.png IO-mind-view-JPMV.png Joy in the memory dump.jpg|Joy in the Memory Dump. Panic_girl_alert.png|Jordan's Emotions panic after meeting up with Riley Imagen1.jpg|Teacher's Emotions Violent Anger Explosions.png|The bus driver's five anger emotions Dream Productions films.jpeg منتجات Sadness Plush.jpg Sadness Action Figure.jpg Joy Plush.jpg Joy Action Figure.jpg Fear Plush.jpg Fear Action Figure.jpg Disgust Plush.jpg Disgust Action Figure.jpg Anger Plush.jpg Anger Action Figure.jpg Inside Out Family Press Kit 15.jpg Inside Out Family Press Kit 14.jpg Inside Out Family Press Kit 13.jpg Inside Out Family Press Kit 12.jpg Inside Out Family Press Kit 11.jpg Inside Out Family Press Kit 10.jpg Inside Out Family Press Kit 09.jpg Inside Out Family Press Kit 08.jpg Inside Out Family Press Kit 07.jpg Inside Out Family Press Kit 06.jpg Inside Out Family Press Kit 05.jpg Inside Out Family Press Kit 04.jpg Inside Out Family Press Kit 03.jpg Inside Out Family Press Kit 02.jpg Inside Out Family Press Kit 01.jpg World of color.jpg Inside-Out-148.jpg Inside-Out-149.jpg Inside-Out-150.jpg Inside-Out-151.jpg Inside-Out-152.jpg Inside-Out-153.jpg Inside-Out-154.jpg Inside-Out-164.jpg Inside-out-inside-my-mind-001.jpg Pixar Post Inside Out Bing Bong Images 002.jpg Bing Bong plush.jpg Inside Out Socks.jpg Sadness T-Shirt.jpg Inside Out bag 1.jpg Inside Out bag 2.jpg Inside Out pins.jpg Inside-Out-226.jpg Inside-Out-227.jpg Inside-Out-230.jpg Inside-Out-231.jpg Inside-Out-232.jpg Inside-Out-235.jpg Inside-Out-236.jpg Inside-Out-237.jpg Inside-Out-238.jpg Inside-Out-239.jpg Inside-Out-240.jpg Inside-Out-241.jpg Disgust Mug.jpg Fear Mug.jpg Inside-Out-233.jpg Sadness Mug.jpg Bing Bong Mug.jpg Inside-Out-234.jpg Anger Torch.jpg Inside Out Badges.jpg Inside Out Rings.jpg Inside Out T-Shirt 1.jpg Inside Out T-Shirt 2.jpg Inside Out T-Shirt 3.jpg Fear deluxe talking figure.jpg Anger talking plush.jpg Deluxe talking sadness.jpg Inside-Out-228.jpg Inside-Out-229.jpg Inside out action figure set Disney store in box.jpg Deluxe apAnger talking figure.jpg Anger Plush 1.jpg Bing Bong Plush.jpg Disgust Plush 1.jpg Fear Plush 1.jpg Sadness Plush 1.jpg Inside Out Footwear.jpg|Inside Out shoes The Game of Life - Inside Out.jpg|The Game of Life of Inside Out INSIDE OUT Itty Bittys - Anger.jpg INSIDE OUT Itty Bittys - Disgust.jpg INSIDE OUT Itty Bittys - Fear.jpg INSIDE OUT Itty Bittys - Joy.jpg INSIDE OUT Itty Bittys - Sadness.jpg العرض الأول للفيلم InsideOutLAPremiere3.JPG InsideOutLAPremiere1.JPG InsideOutLAPremiere2.JPG InsideOutLAPremiere4.JPG InsideOutLAPremiere5.JPG InsideOutLAPremiere6.JPG InsideOutLAPremiere7.JPG InsideOutLAPremiere8.JPG InsideOutLAPremiere9.JPG InsideOutLAPremiere10.JPG InsideOutLAPremiere11.JPG InsideOutLAPremiere12.JPG InsideOutLAPremiere13.JPG InsideOutLAPremiere14.JPG InsideOutLAPremiere15.JPG InsideOutLAPremiere16.JPG Category:معارض الأفلام Category:معارض قلباً وقالباً تصنيف:معارض